Liquid Romance
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: sakura was capture by orchimaru 5 years ago but after his death sakura found a chance to escape but what is she to do when she meets someone just like her since she is a water jutsu speacilist :D woot i'm a big fan of this couple right now read and review
1. Fish girl

**Me:Hey its me :D **

**suigetsu: why am I with the pink haired chick not that I'm complaining *smiles a toothy grin***

**sakura: pervert (punches him in the face)**

**Me well here is the disclaimer I do not own naruto if I did suigetsu would be mine all mine XD**

**Sakura:age 17**

**Suigetsu:18**

**Sasuke: 17**

**Karin:17**

**Kisame: 20**

**Itachi: 22**

**the rest I'm not sure :3**

_thoughts :3_

Sakura opened her eyes to the green liquid shes grown accustom to waking up to. She could barley see outside what she could see is blurs only three people she could make out was the two who experiments on her and the one who was always with the black haired man. A man with long black hair his eyes yellow and cold his face pale, and another with silver hair and black eye and glasses, The last one she didn't like very much he had black hair in a duck butt hair and black eyes that turned red sometimes. Sakura floated like she usually did now a days since the man stopped experimenting on her but still it got lonely in here. Sakura closed her eyes trying to hear what was happening around her she heard a crash and rushing of water her eyes shot open she pressed herself against the glass her face pressed against the cold surface. All she saw were two blurs one of the blurs she recognized the duck butt dude.

Sakura noticed the pale blur disappeared from in front of the boy to behind she couldn't make out what the were saying except these words.

"You...killed...orochimaru...sasuke" sakura tried to hear more but the thick glass kept her from doing that. Sakura banged on the glass screaming at the top her lungs which even though under water made it crack a little letting a small trickle of the green liquid leak out. Sakura banged on the glass even more catching the attention of the two figures the slowly walked up to her containment area the pale figure seem to smirk while the weird guy just glared up at her. Sakura banged some more on the thick glass only causing the trickle to turn into a slight gush slowly draining the container. Weird dude grabbed the pale person by the shoulder and turned walking away.

_HOW DARE THEY WALK AWAY_

_**kick their asses**_

I tried to break the glass but no avail she sat down on the bottom of the container sulking.

Hours have passed since I saw the two humans looked up the liquid was almost half way gone she touched my fin the beautiful whitish blue scales shimmered. I touched the bottom of the container and felt the cool soft metal when she heard a yell.

"damn itachi look at this mess I wouldn't think it would be this bad" I turned around and saw two people one looked like that sasuke well I think that is his name the other dud said something about it being that. While the other I had to peek over the green liquid to see him he had pale blue skin gills and a darker blue hair.

_Maybe they will let me out_

I banged against the glass gaining the attention of the blue man. I smiled a toothy grin my pointy teeth showing he gave me the same grin back and walked over to the glass.

"Look itachi a little fish girl and I think she likes me" the blue man tapped on the glass he stood up and took his sword and broke the glass. When sakura stepped out she noticed her fin gone she stepped out on the broken glass that cut her feet making the green liquid brown.

"thanks for letting me out" sakura said about to run towards the small spring that run through this area to escape but the man grabbed her and hit the back of the neck knocking her out.

When I awoke I was in a black room I got up off of the bed I was laying on and walked to the bathroom

my hair was green I messed with my hair to see the pink locks were still there but were just covered in that red liquid she sat in for five fricken years. I smiled happily when the shower worked I washed my hair of the green liquid when I walked out of the shower I saw that some clothes were placed on the sink I placed the baggy black pants black mid drift shirt and fish net shirt. Brushed my long pink locks and smiled and did a peace sign anime pose in the mirror. I giggled I love being free but where am I. I tiptoed out of the bathroom looking around I checked the door touching it lightly I feel chakra rush through my hand causing a electric shock making me feel a very slight pain run through my body. And I passed out AGAIN.

_**Stop passing out dammit**_

_shut up _then I was out cold

**Me: chya I feel energize (dances like an idiot)**

**Sakura:probably all that candy you consumed since Halloween**

**Suigetsu: damn your going to get fat**

**Me: I will never get fat eats five pounds of candy at once**


	2. what the hell

**Me: Because I'm so happy I am updating again all because of you my little reviewer hugs ****Ashleigh131**** thank you thank you thank you you have made me a very happy writer**

**Suigetsu: I think she went out of her mind**

**Me: It took you this long to figure that out o.O wow your dense**

**Sakura: yeah one look and you can tell she's insane geez o.O**

**Me: I don't own naruto or zetsu and I be best friends right zetsu**

**zetsu:**yup yup **as long as you behave **

**Me: I will also we need more poke weed for that poison sasori is making he will be very happy :D**

**zetsu: okay I'll go check**

**hows the weather up there :D**

sakura woke up AGAIN.

_Dammit life hates me doesn't It_

_**chyaa it does it does T3T**_

I got up my head hurting.

_Stupid electricity_

sakura got up and glared at the door looking at the wall she concentrate chakra and shattered

the wall.

_**Fuck the door I make my own door**_

I shook my hand and looked at my knuckles.

_Scrapped but could be worse_

I tip toed through the halls looking for an exit.

"Hey fish girl is awake" the blue man said with a toothy grin.

"Hey it's the blue guy that set me free then knocked me out for no apparent reason" sakura said with the same toothy grin at the end. A screech was heard from the hall I as I turned I saw a weird dude that reminded me of jack the pumpkin king yelling with a fire in his eyes.( from the show I saw as a kid)

"WHO BROKE THE FUCKING WALL" I looked around quickly I saw a Innocent bystander I pointed at a random person with blonde hair and ran like hell to get out of there. All I heard was some screams.

_**Poor whoever that was**_

_yeah feel sorry for the guy _

_**now if I was a door where would I be I**_ opened a door and burst through running with all my speed. But after a few steps through that door she fell into a lake. I cursed as she heard voices coming from inside the base I felt my body slowly turning into liquid as a quickly got away going through a creek that lead away from the crazy people.

My body felt cold after hours of moving through the creek the trees around me seemed endless. I could feel the current slowly getting faster as I moved along. Suddenly I was in swirling river I don't know how the hell all this water got here but I was sure as hell wasn't going over the waterfall. Swimming to the bank I stepped on the ground moving down the rocky cliff and sighed as she moved back into the water. I felt it swirl around me as I sat on the base of the waterfall. A rustle from a bush caught my attention sinking into the water to where you could only see my eyes.

"Really sasuke why did we have to add the bitch to the group all she does is complain and hang all over you can't we just kick her out" said a very pale man with white hair and pointy teeth.

"Hn" said oh my god

"It's chicken but hair do dude" I practically screamed making turn and look at me the pale dude like what the fuck look, the other I'm going to kill you in your sleep.

"eeep" I sunk into the water I felt my body changing a fin appeared where my legs should of be and a wide fin between my arms and side connecting them I was about to swim away but I was grabbed by my fin.

"Look sasuke it's the girl from a couple of weeks ago" said the weird pale man.

_A few weeks ago_

_**how long were we out cold**_

_**Me: pleeeeeease review I will not make another chapter until iget review alos ask me any questions :P**_


	3. aaaaaaah just my luck an idiot chicken

**Yo I feel like updating again man I'm on a roll I never been this excited about a fan fiction :P so I will update as often PLEASE REVIEW and thank you for pointing out my mistake i'm so sorry I was in a hurry XD I'm sooooooooooo sorry (goes into a deep despair in the depths of the ocean I love skip beat) now onto the story oh don't worry I don't like karin either XD ugh snow already the weather reported it would snow today and I see no gawd damn snow come on snow dammit shaking fist at the air**

the pale guy still don't know his name grabbed me and threw me into a tree and took a closer look at me.

"Yeah it's is the same chick from before you can tell by her pink hair and this weird fish tail" he grabbed my tail again and I slapped him with my fin the transformed them back to legs. I stood up glaring at both of them when I heard a female voice.

"SASUKE-KUN WHERE ARE YOU" a annoyingly loud girl popped out from behind a tree. "Whose this bitch" the red head.

"Heh she's the bitch? karin you should look at your self your the bitch" at that karin glared at him a quite pathetic glare then she smiled.

"At least I'm not a fish," at that I glared at her "what bitch." right then my hand was at her throat holding her against a tree.

"Call me a bitch one more time" karin coughed which speckles of blood covered my face "What lost your bark huh pathetic" I tossed her to the ground I knew I didn't kill her.__I was about to jump in the water when again chicken butt grabbed my arm sure I know his name but chicken butt worked better.

"join team hawk" chicken butt said.

"Why should I join your team chicken butt"

"Your joining one way or another from what I can tell you will be much use to my team" sakura thought about it.

"Fine not like I have anywhere to go" sakura sighed and tossed sasuke's hand of her arm and sank into the water. Relaxing sakura looked up.

"okay introductions I need to know your names mines sakura" I stated.

"Sasuke" pointed at the still unconscious red head "karin"

"suigetsu" suigetsu winked while grinning a little fang poked out from underneath his lip.

"now where to next" I said with a straight face

"we have to set up camp" said sasuke looking at the sunset "where we are going were going to need the energy" sakura sighed.

_I guess I'm staying with these lunatics_

_**and the whore don't forget that**_

_**how you like give me suggestions come on give me suggestions also I updated with happiness **_


	4. UG F'N FLY

**Yo sorry for taking so long I had to watch some shippuden episodes so I could continue know what to write next I'm going to follow the story line some what but not completely ;3 I hope you enjoy and I have this to say I LOST THE GAME XD sorry had to do that :d **

**I do not own naruto **

I happily sighed as i curled up in a tighter ball.

_I haven't slept this good in ages _I was cheerful that is until someone poked me in the side with something pointy. I sat up instantly and glared grabbing the object and breaking it in half. I looked at the person and glared my eyes slightly blurry but I could make out the annoying red head just fine.

"WHAT YOU WANT I WAS SLEEPING" I yelled in a ear splitting scream waking suigetsu. Karin was against a rock in fear shivering like a cold chihuahua.

"S-sasuke-kun t-told me to wake you up because it's almost time to go" I relaxed and cracked my neck and knuckles in a none girly way and popped her back in a cat like stretch with a loud yawn.

"I never felt this good in a while" I stood up as I did suigetsu went back to sleep.

Ii sighed "are you going to wake him or do I have to" I turned to find karin gone. I walked over to suigetsu and poked him with my foot.

"hey baka wake up" he didn't move "hey wake up" I whispered "karin said if you didn't wake up soon she'd rape you" I smirked. That got him to wake up right when I said that his eyes shot open and he hid behind sakura.

"keep the witch away away I t-" he fell back to sleep landing on his back snoring. I sighed I stepped back and did a few hand signs making a small amount of water appear above his head and released it he shoot up from the freezing cold water. He shot me a glare.

"what was that for"

"for not waking up " I said giving him a pointy smile. He rubbed the back of his head and stood up. I turned my head just in time to sasuke and karin walk into the small clearing.

"you guys ready" his voice with no emotion at all "we are going to the northern hideout"

"Are you sure that's a good idea" suigetsu questioned but he was completely ignored.

"can we take a break" me and suigetsu asked at the same time both of us hunched over about to fall over you could piratically hear the water evaporate from our bodies. We both sat down taking a water break.

"Why do we have to take a break we're almost there come on" she had a face that said she was scared on how in harmony we were just now.

"well if you haven't noticed it's soooo fucking dry that we have to drink some thing before we get dehydrated" I glared at her.

"karin the watch guard he's gone" sasuke said.

"weird" karin said right then a man struggled toward her as he fell he caught him. That's when a fly came into view and would not leave me alone I swatted at it and the fricken thing would still not go away after about 6 minutes I decided to hell with it.

"OKAY YOU FUCKING FLY BE READY TO DIE BITCH...water whip jutsu". **(I wish I could do this to flies but I would probably break something T3T)** Childish yes but it killed the damn thing. I looked at them innocently.

"Killed the fly" they gave me the what-the-fuck-have-you-been-smoking-look. "what" they pointed at a beaver orc dude fallen over turning human. Suigetsu threw a arm around me "i think were going to get along just fine" he said a big smirk on his face I glared at him until he released me. We reached the front of the building where there was about fifty people with curse marks all glaring at us.

"fuck" I muttered as on of the bigger ones ran at me.

**Me getting lazy T3T don't worry a little suigetsu sakura is coming up XD also I have these words for you PLEASE REVIEW I WILL NOT COUNTNUE THE ALREADY PLANNED OUT FAN FIC WITHOUT REVIEWS COME ON PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE I DO NOT KNOW WHY I'M STILL IN BOLD WELL BYE AND remember I lost the game and kicked it while it was down. That's my line don't steal it my old line was I licked it but sis said enough so there ya go :D**


	5. OMG ARE YOU HIGH

**Yo readers I decided I don't give a crap if you review just read your hearts out but I still love the reviews and does no one know of the game D: well let me tell you, you have thirty minutes to think of the game after that you can't think of it if you do you have lost the game and you have to announce it sooooooooo I lost the game :b on to the fic X3**

"fuck" I muttered as on of the bigger guys ran at me. He jabbed a arm forward a grabbed it and pushed it downward while giving him a kick in the stomach. Which sent him to the nearest rock making a big dent in it.

_Poor rock_

Another on of the annoying things came at me it tried to hit me but my side turned to water. While it was confused. I kicked it's chin making it go back wards fall on top of another one of the curse mark experiments. I sighed

**this is WAY to easy aren't they suppose to be super strong but this is just a bunch of weaklings.**

_I know right one hit and they're down for the count_

**watch out on on your left**

_I know_

I side kicked making the man fall on his back and I slammed my foot into his stomach making him cough up blood. I smirked when we were finished the whole place was littered with our work. Bodies of the unconscious men surrounded me I smiled wider as I noticed the majority surrounded me. We walked toward the entrance. I practically skipped my pale skin speckled with blood.

"karin which way" sasuke said.

"really your ordering me around" she grumbled "that way" she pointed to the right. We started towards that way. After a few minutes I heard a lack of two foot steps I turned ignoring the droning of suigetsu he was talking bout the curse mark I really didn't car. I looked to see they weren't there I shrugged. Oh well at least it could be worse. A guy with the curse mark started running towards us suigetsu drew his sword but I was faster. I turned to water running toward him. My hand in the shape of knife when he tried to slam his arm on my head I blocked it with my hand. I stabbed stomach blood gushed from his wound. He fell over with a heavy thump.

"Hey that was mine" suigetsu said.

"No it was whoever got to him first your just to slow" I said sticking out my tongue.

He smirked and placed his sword back on his back.

"i guess we have to find sasuke and karin" I said with a sigh "before she rapes him."

a scream echoed in the halls, it sounded REALLY girly.

"well either that's karin or sasuke being raped" said suigetsu as I place my ear to the wall. I stepped back readying my fist.

"w-what are you doing" suigetsu panicked I slammed my fist against the wall to find blood everywhere in the room next to it a mutilated body laid in the middle of the mess. I sighed as I watch sasuke battle jugo

"Yo jugo stop he's a friend" jugo turned and ran towards me he stopped in front of me because I had my finger on his chest I smiled.

"is that how you treat someone that is bout to let you free" ice wrapped around his arms and legs he struggles to get free. He finally calmed looked around and ran into his little cell. Sasuke said a few words to him I wasn't really paying attention I was to busy looking around at the mess they made. It was obvious jugo killed her. She probably wanted to open the door and when she did he attacked her oh well I didn't like her anyway. Jugo walked out slowly and looked around and looked at us.

"yo sasuke why is karin a heap on the floor" suigetsu asked wrapping a arm over my shoulder both of us leaning slightly over looking at the dead body.

"hn" me and suigetsu looked at hi like uh-huh-yeeeeeeah-whatever look we.

"let me guess jugo attacked her because she was the first one to open the door" I stated.

"hn" he raised a eyebrow and jugo shuffled nervously.

Sasuke took us out to tell us why he was gathering a team.

"I want to kill my brother" is all I heard probably the only thing he said but he was just waaaaay to boring.

"pretty shallow don't ya think wanting to kill your brother I mean reeeaaally think of something more creative and make the fan girls happy go with someone get a life I mean really going after your brother do you even have a heart" I said messing with my nails boredly. I looked at him he had the most emotional face I have ever seen it looked like a what the fuck face.

"wow emotionless boy actually has facial expressions I didn't know you had any other expressions other than I have a stick up my ass face" suigetsu still had his arm on my shoulder when he burst out laughing he almost took me down with him but I unlatched his arm. I looked at him with the are-you-high look he seemed to not be able to stop laughing he was practically wiggling on the ground jugo was watching him with a confused look. He looked at me and I shrugged we looked back to see he finally got over the laughing fit and sat up.

"are you high" I asked my, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe" he pouted.

"ooookay on with the end of this chapter" I said turning slowly.

**Thank you sakura :3 well what ya think don't listen to that crazy person up there she had to much sugar and listen to me PLEEEEEEASE review TT^TT**


	6. love is a battle field

**For my birthday (nov 27) i'm going to write a fan fic chapter XD enjoy oh and I have no frigging clue what they do in the next episode so I decided to just make it a journey scene and sorry for it being short it's 5:05 am and me sleepy**

_**inner**_

_thoughts_

I ran at full blast trees whipping at my face as I ran. I mumbled in protest when the hit me. Suigetsu kept a smirk on his face as he watched me I glared. Then a bird hit him right in his face as he looked at me causing him to fall of the tree and land on the ground.

"pft" I started burst out laughing his face was priceless he stared at the sky still shocked. I laughed even harder when he tried to get up and he stumbled and fell. He glared at me before smirking and tossing a rock at me. I dodged it and glared grabbing the tree trunk I tightened my grip grabbing a large chunk of the tree and tossed it at him.

_**TREE KILLER!**_

_oh shut up_

The bark hit him making him grab another rock and tossed it. Soon it was a full out war. Suigetsu grabbed my are trying to hit me against a flat rock face of a hill but I kicked off of his head causing him to fall on the ground I smiled as my feet planted on the rocks face chakra holding me I bent my legs and jumped at him outstretching my arm causing him to fall. I stood up and swiped my hands against each other. I looked at him.

"you ready to give up yet" I smirked he got up quickly and looked at me smiling.

"not yet" he smirked.

"you know any attack I can block and counter so why not just give up" I said smugly.

"Oh really I know something you can't counter" he said with a wide smirk.

"oh really what?"

suddenly I was pressed against the rock face his lips on mine devouring mine hungrily.

**Bedy by time me no countunue till me get reviews ugh sleepy**


	7. OMG ice cream '3'

**K I am soooooo sorry for leaving a cliffy but I had to :D**

_**inner**_

_thoughts_

_**hello anyone in here**_

…_... _

I felt completely brain dead never in my life had I been kissed in my life and I mean never. But ever so slowly I felt myself giving in. my eyes slowly close his grip on my wrists lessened as he placed his arm on the curve of my back pulling my closer. My hand now free had a hold of his shirt trying to pull him closer. We separated for breath we were breathing heavily our hearts racing. We stared at each other until we heard a splat we turned to see a little kid with a ice cream on the ground. We watched as the kid who came out of no where stared at us in horror.

_**Oops I think we broke him**_

The little kid backed away slowly then screaming, and ran into a tree face first. I couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Now where were we" he whispered near my ear sending shiver up my neck. I blushed heavily as I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. He leaned towards me when we heard a clearing of someones throat. My eyes looked to see sasuke looking at us.

"jealous sasuke" sasuke hn'ed I blushed even heavier and pushed suigetsu off sitting on the ground fighting with my self.

_**You know you liked it**_

_who said I didn't but when did I start liking him_

_**since there chapters ago duh **_

_stop breaking the fourth wall_

_**but the readers need to know**_

_I said stop_

_**your getting off task you know he's sexy **_I looked at suigetsu who was staring at me with a huge grin on his face I blushed until I piratically glowed.

_Stop it _

_**you know he is**_

_I said stop!_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up suigetsu had a frown upon his face.

"You all right you seem to be mumbling to yourself" he said a worried expressions which look so sexy right now. And that did it from the overload my brain broke and I feel over smoke coming from my head.

"I guess that's a no?" he said.

**That poor child :3 he it tainted for life X3 go to show you never go in the woods to eat ice cream and I have no clue either why he was in the woods maybe his mom was like here take this ice cream and go into the woods to eat maybe you'll see something amazing I don't know and if you review I will give you a magical cookie . **


	8. Ehh hee hee

**Sorry for the wait I think this may be one of the longest chapters in this story. Well I just would like more reviews please also point out my mistakes.**

I felt myself slowly come awake. But I didn't want to wake up, I want to go back to sleep. For I was very warm, and did not want leave. I snuggled closer to my heat source.

"morning to you too" said suigetsu. That's when I noticed that we were in motion. I shoot up, I almost falling off Suigetsu's back.

"Whoa be careful don't want you to black out again" he said looking back giving me a smirk. I buried my face into his back, too embarrassed to look at him.

"i can walk on my own" I said successfully keeping my voice calm.

"Aw but I have come to like you being on my back" he said. If I could blush any more I would but right now I was just about to pass out again.

"Suigetsu she's awake let her down" said Sasuke. Suigetsu gave him annoyed look. But all the same he placed me down I stumbled for a second but gained my balance again. I heard Suigetsu chuckle, I glared at him. We started running again the trees past by quickly. The seemed blurs in the corner of my eyes. The cold air presented that it will be fall soon.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

We stopped at the edge of the town. Both of the men looked at me. I tilted my head and the pointed to my clothes I looked down. My clothes were tattered and ripped my shirt was halfway falling off and my shorts had many rips in them. I probably haven't even changed in years because Orochimaru wasn't know for his kindness. I sighed.

"What am I suppose to do I have no money" I stated. Sasuke tossed a bag at me. I opened to find it full to the brim with money I shrug and start to walk through town.

"hn" Sasuke walked in the opposite direction suigetsu following him. I walk with a sigh the village was small and no doubt . I walked into the nearest clothes shop to instantly walk out. The whole store only had one color pink, it okay to have pink hair, but all there was in there was a sicking pink color that covered the whole store. I sighed and turned my head. I felt his presence follow me ever since I separated from the team. I kept a low profile and just kept walking looking at the shop windows. I smiled when I found a decent store with different styles instead of one with just a color. I walked in and looked around. I came out with a black fish net shirt over a red shirt with black shorts. I smiled happily. But that only lasted for a second when I someone grabbed my hand and slammed me into a dead end alley way. I flinched as the brick dug into my back. The man held a knife to my neck.

"No you be a nice little girly and do everything I tell you" I smirked and pushed the knife away.

"how bout you be a good little boy and be careful who you attack" he slashed at my neck but to his surprise my skin turned to water. I sank to the floor and appeared behind him.

"Like I said pick people you attack wisely" I grabbed his neck and slammed him down to the ground. He groaned as he opened his eyes to see my face near his.

"Next time I see you, your not going to come back with your life" he slowly crawled away and broke out in a run. Only again another person running into things, but this time it was a grown man, and a wall. I sighed.

_Is this really what happened to the villains of the world._

_**Pathetic **_inner Sakura said in disgust. The man laid on the ground passed out. I stepped out of the alley way to come face to face to Suigetsu.

"hey Sasuke told me to make sure to your fine" he said with a smirk taking a step closer.

"I-I'm fine Suigetsu" I said quickly taking a step back.

"Really" he said "if you were fine you wouldn't be walking back" he grabbed my arm and wrapped the other around my waist pressing my body against his. I Could feel his breath on my lips and his hair on my cheeks. His head slowly lowered till his lips were on mine.

"Suigetsu" I said quietly on his lips I could feel his lips tilt upward as he pressed his body even closer to mine, making me blush. I wiggled trying to get free of his grasp to embarrassed to stay any longer but he wasn't having it. He pulled my closer if it was possible.

**Ugh no more I can't think of anymore sorry brain dead and late at night I will right more later but I need to work on my other stories too.**


End file.
